An Affair To Forget (Or Maybe Remember)
by inspoartist
Summary: Jack's incident with a stripper at a party leaves him lost and confused. Karen tries to help him out.


Jack paced back and forth in the stairwell, his hands on his hips and his breath irregular. What was going on?

" _I'm gay! How could I be… turned on by a stripper?!"_ Jack's thoughts were flying a mile a minute trying to figure out what had happened.

" _I mean I've never_ really _even been attracted to a woman! Have I?"_ Jack's pace slowed as all the women he's ever been involved with flashed through his mind. His highschool girlfriend who he dated to try and convince his mother he was straight. The few girls in college that he made out with at parties while he was drunk. That super flirty barista that somehow managed to trick him into a date while he gawked at her designer bag. But since then, he hadn't even really touched a woman in a more-than-friendly way.

Except Karen…

" _Karen.."_ Jack's feet slowed to a stop as he remembered all the times they had made out in secret or touched each other inappropriately. The image of her dark hazel eyes staring into his flashed through his mind. The memory of her soft lips on his, the tint of alcohol on her tongue just enough to make him feel a little dizzy. All the times they spent the night in each other's beds, her leg in between his and her hand laying on his stomach right above his waistband as they shared soft pecks before drifting to sleep.

The sound of the door opening had snapped him out of his thoughts as he spun around to see Karen looking at him as she closed the door. He ran to her and held onto her hips, his cheek pressed to her stomach as her perfume invaded his nostrils.

Karen tugged on his hair until he stood to meet her eyes. Jack began asking questions as she tried to calm him down. Then before he knew it Karen sat straddling his legs, her hips moving in a circular motion.

Jack's face began to feel hot as he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. When his hands twitched to grab her hips is when he shook his head, trying to get ahold of himself. "Karen you're chafing me," he had feigned a complaint as heat began to build in place of butterflies.

Eventually he had pushed her off of him, praying that she didn't notice the flush in his cheeks. When they finally made it back to the party, Jack had tried his best to seem normal as he attempted to forget what he felt in the stairwell. It was all he could do to not stare at Karen as she sat across from him at the table, their legs brushing every once in a while followed by a flirty smile from her red lips.

As the party came to a close, Jack fumbled for his jacket as Karen made her way towards him.

"Okay kids, I'm headed home." Karen chirped as she walked past Jack, waving her fingers at the group before she paused in the doorway.

"Goodnight Poodle," Karen said in almost a whisper as she leaned in to capture his lips. The kiss was only meant as a goodnight smooch, but it began to last longer than normal. Jack could feel the heat rising in his stomach again as he sucked on her lower lip; one of his hands coming up to rest on her hip as she relaxed into his touch.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours but it had only been a few seconds, their trance broken by Grace's disgusted sigh.

"Egh guys come on break it up!" Grace clapped her hands at the kissing in the doorway. Jack slowly pulled away, his eyes locking on Karen's. He hoped she couldn't see the panic he was feeling as he pushed his way past her quickly making his way towards his apartment, not even bothering to say goodnight as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Karen stood watching him go, her thoughts slightly clouded with confusion and her lips tingling.

* * *

It was about 11:30, the party had ended 2 hours ago and Jack was pacing around his bedroom. He had picked up his phone and dialed Karen's number at least twelve times, never once actually making the call. His palms were sweating, the phone still clenched tightly in his fist as he continued to pace.

"What are you doing?! What are _you_ doing?!" he yelled, waving his hand towards his crotch.

Jack pressed his back to the door as he slid to the ground, his knees coming up to his chest. His hands rested on his forehead, the phone still clutched between them.

"God Karen…" He whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

The silence was quickly pierced by a loud ringing. Jack jumped as he batted the phone between his hands trying grab it from the air. His breathing became rapid as he stared at it, his finger hovering over the buttons. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, bringing the phone slowly to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Jack stuttered into the mouthpiece.

"Jackie?" Jack's eyes shot open at the sound of Karen's voice. "Karen," Jack breathed into the phone, his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Honey, is everything okay? I just wanted to check up on you. You were acting a little weird at the party." Jack could hear the concern in her voice. Silence once again filled the air as he thought about what to say next.

"Well.. Kare I'm kind of freaking out." Jack began bouncing his foot, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Come on sweety, tell Momma." Karen purred as she waited patiently for his response.

Jack sucked in another deep breath before he spoke quietly, "Well you remember what happened at the party. I know now that my situation with the stripper was a fluke thank god, and thank you for coming back and trying to help but… Something happened when you.. Sat on my lap in the stairwell.."

"You mean.. A Carla situation?" Karen's voice came quieter than before, her words echoing around in Jack's head.

"I… I think so, but I don't know! Do you think I was still recovering from.. The Carla situation?" Jack whined as he called it what it was, his brow furrowing as he covered his eyes in shame.

"Well I don't know, honey. Maybe you were, maybe you weren't. I wasn't even giving you the full sha-bang!" Karen cackled as Jack shifted uncomfortably on the carpet.

"Alright well how am I supposed to know if it was an accident then?!" Jack's high pitched whine pierced Karen's ear.

"Jackie calm down you've gone super sonic!" She said loudly as her ear continued to ring. There was silence as Jack regained his composure and Karen thought carefully about what she was going to say next.

"How about this," Karen's voice came in a near whisper. "Why don't you come over and we can try it again?"

Jack's face grew hot at the thought of what she was suggesting. "Are you asking me to come over so you can give me a lapdance?" Jack faked a laugh as he tried to hide his nervous tone. He could feel the phone slipping from his hands, his palms sweating again.

"Yea come on Poodle it'll be fun! Besides, when has touching each other inappropriately ever failed in making us feel better?" Karen's tone had gone from nervous to excited; Jack could practically see the smile that was gracing her lips.

"Okay fine!" Jack surrendered, his head falling back against the door.

"Yay! I'll send driver over." This time Jack could actually hear the smile in her voice before the line went dead. He let the phone slip out of his hand as he sat staring at the ceiling.

He stood up slowly and walked to his mirror, shaking his head at the slight flush that covered his cheeks. The thought of Karen repeating what she did in the stairwell was enough to make him sweat. However, the thought of her actually trying to turn him on was almost too much to handle. He swiftly changed into a different outfit, one made of thinner material in the hopes of keeping his body temperature down. With one final deep breath, Jack made his way to the elevator, closing his eyes as it began its descent to the lobby.

* * *

Jack stared at Karen's front door for a few minutes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his copy of her key, letting himself inside. The manse was quiet, he just realized that it was Friday night and all of Karen's house staff had the night off. Which meant they were going to be alone. Jack swallowed hard as he made his way slowly up towards Karen's room.

Reaching her room, he could hear soft music playing behind the hardwood door. He raised a shaky hand and tapped lightly, "Kare..?" After a few seconds of no response he slowly opened the door and stepped inside, the sight slightly different than what he was used to. There was a plush chair covered in black crushed velvet sitting in the middle of the room, the lights dimmed and music playing lightly. Jack's heart began to beat faster at the thought of all of this being done for him.

The sound of footsteps broke his trance as he looked over his shoulder towards Karen's bathroom to see her standing there in a red silk robe, black stilettos peeking from beneath the edge of the fabric. Her slight smirk forced a gulp from Jack.

"Hi, Poodle. You ready?" Her voice was a touch lower than he was used to. She always sounded like she was turned on, but right now she was dripping sensuality.

"You mean we're just going to jump right into it?" Jack could feel his face burning already, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. Karen's head titled as she felt the anxiety radiating from him.

"Honey we don't have to if you don't want to." She whispered, her brows furrowed. She walked over to him, standing close as she smoothed her hands from his shoulders to lace her fingers with his. He seemed to instantly relax at her touch.

"Hey. Don't be scared, Jackie. It's just me." Her voice once again came in a whisper, sending chills down his spine.

"I know it's you. That's why I'm nervous.." Jack's eyes fell, afraid of what she was thinking. He suddenly felt her soft palm against his cheek. His eyes lifted to meet dark hazel, her gaze piercing through him.

"Don't be." A small smile flashed across her features before her eyes settled on his lips. Rising up farther on her toes, Karen's hand guided Jack's face down where her lips ghosted over his. She looked up once more to see Jack's eyes closed and his lips parted in anticipation. She pressed her lips lightly to his before pulling back slightly only to be met by his lips again, taking her bottom lip between his softly. His hand came to rest on her waist as he held her close, taking note of the curves under his palm. Karen tapped his tongue with hers before she pulled away and locked eyes with crystal blue.

"Sit down, honey." Karen's breath was warm over his lips as her hand slipped from his.

Jack sat down slowly, watching Karen's every move. She glided over to the stereo and turned the volume up slightly while dimming the lights even more. He gripped the sides of the chair as she reached for the belt on her robe and began to untie it. The red parted down the middle and was met with the stark contrast of her porcelain skin; only hidden by a black silk tank top with lace adorning the tops of her breasts. He followed the silk until he reached ruffled black underwear. Jack's stomach began doing backflips as he eyed her toned legs, his gaze followed her calves all the way down to her black stilettos.

Karen smirked as he seemed to have lost himself in her clothing choice, it had been the right one. She walked slowly towards him and made her way around the back of his chair, her hands gliding up his arms and resting on his shoulders. She leaned down next to his ear, her breath warm on his neck.

"Are you sure?" She purred, her fingers coming around to caress his jaw, her pinky sliding across his throat.

Jack nodded and turned his head to meet Karen's eyes, dark and tinted with excitement. She could still sense a hint of uncertainty, his eyes darting back and forth between hers. Then suddenly his body relaxed, his eyes locked on hers. Jack reached up and pressed his lips against Karen's, smiling as he settled into the chair.

He could hear Karen giggle behind him and it sent tingles through his body. He watched as she moved to stand in front of him and her robe slid from her shoulders. Jack's eyes followed every curve as he took her in. Her body began swaying, following the soft beat of the music playing in the background.

She moved towards him and stepped one leg between his as she leaned down and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up inches from hers. She smiled as he leaned towards her, the smell of her perfume made him dizzy.

Karen giggled again as she straightened up and stepped from between his legs, pushing his knees together with her hands. As she turned around he began to see himself in the stairwell again, her movements almost the same except much slower and more sensual than before. She leaned down until her chest was parallel to the floor, giving Jack a good view of her shapely legs and perfect ass. He watched her underwear inch up her cheeks the farther she leaned down as she began moving her hips to match the music.

Jack's heart began to beat fast as Karen lowered herself down onto him, her butt brushing against the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants already. Her hips began to move in circles as she grinded herself against him, her hums of contentment barely audible. Jack bit back a groan as she suddenly moved herself up and down over him, her head dropping forward.

Karen raised herself up and leaned back against Jack's chest, her arms reaching behind her and wrapping around his neck. She tugged at his hair as she continued to move her hips over his.

Jack's hands twitched at his sides, the desire to grab onto her waist was almost impossible to resist. Instead he turned his head into her neck, placing soft kisses there while his tongue traced her pulse point. Karen moaned and turned her head to meet his mouth, her tongue tangled with his before she pulled back, biting his lower lip before kissing him again hard.

Karen pulled away with a soft pop before she leaned forward again. She pressed her hands into his knees and straightened her legs, her ruffled panties rolling up towards his face before she stood up. Turning around, she knelt in front of Jack's knees, parting them with her hands and moving between them. Her palms glided over his thighs and rested on his hips as she leaned in and pressed light kisses to his chest.

Karen looked up and met Jack's eyes and smiled, resting her chin on his chest. "Not so scary after all, huh?" She said as she hummed, the vibrations rumbling over his pecks.

"Not at all," Jack smiled back at her, his eyes boring into hers.

Karen's smile began to fade as she continued kissing up his chest. She slowly stood between his legs, her breasts coming closer to his face. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she lifted one leg, her stilettoed foot sliding across his hip and planting itself on the outside of his thigh. She repeated the movement with her other leg and stood straddling Jack's thighs.

Her hands skimmed up his neck and cupped his face. Jack stretched up towards her as she took the hint and leaned down, her lips once again inches from his.

"Kare." Her name came in a whisper, his eyes glued to her lips.

"Yea, honey," Karen inched her face closer to his, her breathy voice tickling his lips.

"This isn't a Carla situation." His voice was barely audible but every word echoed through Karen's head. She leaned back slightly and looked into his eyes, a slight sadness in her gaze.

"This is a feeling I can only from you." Jack said, smiling slightly. Karen's eyes immediately lit up as a sexy smile crossed her features.

Jack lightly kissed the corner of her mouth and then her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone. Karen's hands guided his lips to the tops of her breasts where Jack's tongue flicked against her skin, goosebumps rising almost instantly. Karen lifted his face up to meet her eyes as she lowered herself down onto him once again, their chests touching.

Karen began to move her hips in a circular motion over the very obvious bulge in Jack's pants. Jack's groan was louder this time, the sound pulling a moan from Karen as she grabbed his chin and pressed her lips hard against his. He responded quickly, his tongue tracing her lips as she gave his access. Karen whimpered before parting just far enough to speak.

"Jackie please touch me." Karen breathed heavily into Jack's mouth awaiting his response. She opened her eyes to meet his icy blue looking deep into her hazel, his gaze clouded with lust.

Jack's hands gripped at Karen's thighs before slowly sliding up to her butt cheeks, squeezing as he kissed her chin. Karen hummed her approval above him as he began planting kisses along her jaw. His fingertips crept under the bottom edge of her panties and slid until they peaked through the top, his palms filled with her soft flesh. Karen's hips twitched over his as she began to hump him at a painfully slow pace.

Jack grunted as he began to move against her, surges of pleasure coursing through their bodies every time their hips bumped together. He looked up to see the most incredibly sensual sight; Karen Walker biting her lip, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure. At that, Jack slid his hands out from under her panties and over her stomach, his fingertips dancing across her ribs.

Karen's moans began to get louder as Jack's palms covered her breasts, massaging in time with the thrusts of his hips. He felt her nipples harden beneath his hands as her eyes opened to meet his once more.

Their hips began to pick up speed as their bodies neared the edge. Karen let out a guttural grunt before shoving her tongue through Jack's lips, here eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jack moved his hands under the silk tank top and quickly found her hard nipples again, pinching lightly.

"Oh, Jack!" Karen cried as she broke their kiss, Jack's moans mixing with hers as their orgasms overtook them both.

Karen sat straddling Jack hips, their breaths coming in heavy pants. Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Karen smiling, her thumb brushing over his cheek.

"I hope Carla is the last of your concerns now, honey." She chided as he offered a soft giggle.

"Trust me, that's the last thing on my mind." Jack's smile reflected hers.

"Stay with me, Jackie?" Karen's eyes pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack just nodded as he slowly stood from the chair as she kicked her shoes off, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently before discarding his pants and sliding under the covers with her.

Karen smiled as she nuzzled into Jack's side, her leg moving between his and her arm draped over his chest. Jack reached over and turned off the lights before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you Karebear." Jack whispered into Karen's hair. Her contented hum vibrated his chest as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
